Una vida diferente
by misores
Summary: naruto es atacado a la edad 5 años por los aldeanos de manera brutal que lo abandona fuera de la aldea solo para encontrar la ayuda de una fuente inesperada y ser rescatada por dos figuras misteriosas /femele naruto parejas indefinidas
1. Chapter 1

**hola a todos este es mi segundo fic buejajaja espero que les guste este seria mi primer capitulo y pienso cambiar mucho la historia de naruto.**

**advertencia****: es un fic fen naruto y su pareja estará decidida en el segundo capitulo **

**descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de naruto ni nada solo de mis pensamientos **

* * *

**Un comienzo difícil **

Era una noche preciosa se escuchaba la música y las personas festejando y danzando todo parecía una celebración normal excepto para una chica, una chica de pelo dorado hasta sus espalda ojos azules tan profundos como el océano con lagrimas en ellos, incluso con sus marcas como bigotes se veía hermosa era una chica de 5 años recién cumplidos, pero su expresión no lo era, una expresión de profundo dolor y temor, temor por perder la vida sin razón aparente. La niña en su traje naranja corría por todo los callejones que podía para perder a la turba que la seguía, con antorchas armas de todo tipo y con mucha intención asesina y odio hacia ella ''¿Po- por qué? Hacen esto no e hecho nada malo acaso ya no perdí mi hogar no están satisfechos'' dijo la rubia con desespero solo para ver la expresión de felicidad es sus caras.

* * *

(una horas antes)

Es 10 de octubre el festival de la muerte del Kyuubi no Kitsune ya la celebración estaba andando en las calles de Konoha, pero para una niña de 5 años era su día de festejo su cumpleaños y esperaría a su querido abuelo el sandaime Hokage para venir a felicitarla, claro que también esperaría a comadreja, perro y gato 3 de os Ambus que ella admiraba y que siempre la protegía de los aldeanos que buscaban atacarla sin razón aparente. No fue hasta hace poco que noto algo diferente a este día veía una luz tenue que se dirigía al compuesto de apartamentos, tenia curiosidad por la luz y se dirigió a la ventana para distinguir lo que ocurría afuera, sus hermoso ojos azules quedaron pasmado en la imagen de una tura de aldeanos y algunos shinobis que pedía sangra de repente por la ventana una bomba la atravesó y con su instinto de supervivencia la chica salió por la misma ventana donde la bomba fue lanzada, callo 2 pisos pero pudo ponerse de pie para ver su primer hogar ser destruido por la fuerza de la explosión las llamas cubrían todo el apartamento y por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba en merced de los aldeanos que tanto la destosaban

''nadie va a salvarte demonio nos aseguramos de eso, no hay Ambu no hay sandaime para salvarte hoy todos están demasiado ocupados para ti'' dijo una voz muy segura de sí misma, los ojos azules de la chica se abrieron por la sorpresa ante la noticia y muy temerosa por las acusaciones de muerte al demonio matarla ella no debería existir todos clamaban sangre y izo lo único que podría hacer por el momento correr toda su vida su existencia dependía de esa acción y poder llegar a la torre donde su Jiji estaría para ella.

''correr atraparla no la dejen escapar'' grito uno de los aldeanos al ver con tal velocidad se movía la chica , muchos intentaron bloquear su paso pero ella simplemente maniobraba de manera sorprendente parecía una ninja en entrenamiento como ella se posaba en los callejones para salir del paso estuvo se estuvo ejecutando de la misma manera solo para tratar de llegar a la calle principal que la llevaría a la torre los que nos lleva al momento actual.

''¿Po- por qué? Hacen esto no e hecho nada malo acaso ya no perdí mi hogar no están satisfechos'' dijo ella para ganar una leve distracción estaba muy cerca de la calle principal para llegar a la torre ''No te hagas la inocente perra tu sabes lo que hiciste mataste a nuestras familias'' los aldeanos replicaron ferozmente ''eso no es cierto yo no he hecho nada malo'' volvió a replicar la chica mientras los aldeanos perdían los estribos esto le dio a la niña una leve oportunidad y se lanzo corriendo hacia la multitud, logro su objetivo salió ilesa a la calle principal pero su selebracion no duro una especie de cadena se entrelazo en su cuello antes de que pudiera salir del callejón.

''muy buena jugada demonio pero no creíste que los shinobis te dejaríamos escapar solo queríamos darle a los aldeanos su momento de alegría'' dijo un hombre alto de pelo negro que la lanzo a la multitud frenética que la esperaba con ansias ''Oh perra como hemos esperado este día hoy morirás pero de manera muy lenta para nuestro disfrute'' pronunciaron los aldeanos y shinobis de manera muy alegre para su gusto de repente enpesaron a golpearla con mucha fuerza, con tubos, palos, botellas e incluso empezaron a cortarla superficialmente para que empezara a desangrase lentamente la apuñalaron muchas veces evitando órganos vitales para que no muriera rápidamente su cuerpo estaba en una masa de carne y sangre, no importaba cuanto gritara nadie venia a ayudarla más bien se unían a la golpiza suplico piedad para que los aldeanos pararan pero no lo hacían mas bien los excitaba sus lamentos resonarían por la aldea si no fuera por los shinobis tomaron la precaución de poner sellos de sonido para evitar el escándalo fuera de unas cuadras.

Para la chica se ponía peor esta vez era turno de los ninjas con técnicas de tortura aun peor con jutsu de agua la aojaban pero se detenían gusto antes de que se desmallara, algunos utilizaban tierra para aplastarle los huesos de su débil cuerpo, con los fuego pues la quemaban viva y por supuesto los eléctricos para mantenerla consiente con raciones de olor hacia sus nervios.

''Bueno ya es hora para que muera'' dijo un shinobi mientras la empalo con una lanza desde su estomago y la alzo tan alto como pudo la chica estaba consiente todavía solo para tener una vista o lo que creía que era una vista de sus torturadores ya ni siquiera sentía su cuerpo no le quedaba sangre que derramar, sus pálidos ojos azules perdieron toda esperanza de sobrevivir a esto su amado Jiji no llego para ayudarla a pesar de sus gritos de agonía, ni siquiera los que consideraba sus amigos familia a pesar de que no veía sus rostros estaban para ella, ella simplemente se resino su dolor a su muerte ¡NO! No les iba a dar ese gusto a ellos no sin por lo menos darle pelea a uno de ellos y con sus últimas fuerzan se arrastro enterrando aun más la lanza en su cuerpo para abalanzarse sobre el shinobi que la sostenía y morderlo hasta que se empezó a desangrar por la hería en el cuello la chica inclusive empezó a beber la sangre del shinobi como para decir que ya eres mío y no te soltare.

''Sucia perra como te atreves'' grito el shinobi de manera desesperado para que lo soltara y lo logro empujándola con toda su fuerza ''Estas bien Uchiha-san podrías agarrar una infecion por ser mordido por esa demonio'' dijo una aldeana ''estoy bien solo dejémosla en el bosque donde nadie la encontrara y para que muera de manera lenta'' sugirió el Uchiha, lo cual fue muy aceptado por los demás y 2 shinobis se ofrecieron a llevarla.

Los shinobis la agarraron fácilmente teniendo cuidado de que no le pasara lo mismo que al Uchiha y salieron rápidamente de la aldea.

* * *

(unas horas más tarde)

El Hokage estaba molesto no molesto era decir poco estaba furioso Naruto estaba sin escolta por más de 3 horas como esto podía ser posible y para el colmo su apartamento estaba destruido era como si toda la aldea se confabulo para esto tanto como, comadreja, perro y gato estaban en misiones y el con papeleo extra que nunca debió existir y para colmo todos los horario de la guardia de Naruto estaba alterada si no fuera porque perro regreso antes de su misión no se hubiera dado cuenta sino hasta más tarde. ''Kakashi lidera una búsqueda para encontrarla no podemos dejarla morir mucho menos desaparecer por esto no me lo perdonaría'' ordeno el Hokage mientras Kakashi con su máscara Ambu de perro salió lo más rápido posible para buscarla sabiendo que el tampoco se perdonaría si algo le sucedía a Naruto claro que cacturo a los idiotas que la llevaron al bosque por pura casualidad pero muy idiota se borraron la memoria para que no los culparan y los aldeanos no se entregarían unos con otros ya que eran cómplices lo que valió un suspiro de el.

* * *

Mientras en el bosque Naruto estaba recostada en un árbol a punto de morir cuando escucho una voz** ''Quieres vivir?** Fue la pregunta de la voz ''si, si quiero vivir, no quiero morir aun''** ''te puedo salvar pero me darás mi libertad a cambio verdad'' **dijo la voz nuevamente esperando por la respuesta de la chica que era su contenedor ''como lo hago, es decir estas dentro mío y seguro moriré cuando salgas''** ''chica lista, pero hay una forma combina tu sangre con la mía y seremos seres separados de nuevo claro que yo no podre estar en este mundo en decadas''** dijo la voz del zorro ''eso me aria una zorra verdad'' dijo con curiosidad** ''tal vez o tal vez te hagas una loba nuestros clanes son hermanos pero diferentes creo que te convertirás en una loba''** ''bueno no importa solo sálvame y cúrame para salir de aquí y alejarme de Konoha lo mas que pueda yo no quiero volver hay'' dijo ella con triseca de no poder volver a ver a su querido abuelo ni a sus amigos Ambus una tristeza que izo que el mismísimo Kyuubi sentir compasión por ella **'**_**esos estúpidos humanos no saben diferenciar la inocencia de una niña y un demonio como yo' **_pensó el zorro** ''Bien inclusive activare su línea de sangre Hiyoton y le implantare algunos recuerdos de cómo utilizar chacra y ejercicios para controlarlo y una transformación bijuu para olcultar sus nuevos rangos pero debe aceptar los términos''** ''solo tengo una duda porque me ayudas no tengo nada de valor y tú podrías salir si muero verdad'' '**'chica astuta para tener solo 5 pero si te ayudo porque no quiero morir su yondaime me sello en ti de tal manera que yo moriría si tu mueres es como decir una clausula que evita que escape pero combinado nuestra sangre puedo salir pero solo al mundo demoniaco y tardaría por lo menos 30 años en volver''** dijo el kyuubi muy seria mente.

''Acepto pero debes dejar mi conciencia libre solo me darás conocimiento de cómo ser un shinobi y controlar mi poder'' dijo la niña muy inteligentemente mucho más de lo que debería para su edad** ''hecho niña prepárate dolerá ya que curare sus heridas rápidamente y le quitare esa lanza pero el dolor no desaparecerá hasta que se recupero por completo''** dijo el zorro liberando gran cantidad de chacra alrededor de la niña de repente su cuerpo empieza a sanar velozmente su cuerpo empezó a brillar de manera muy hermosa era una luz dorada con combinación de palta hubo pequeñas orejitas de lobo formándose sobre su cabeza y 3 colas de lobo de color oro lo más sorprendente era unos ojos azules con 3 tomoes blancos la chica estaba confundida todo se veía en cámara lenta ante sus ojos** ''hey kit al parecer la sangre que se trago del Uchiha también se mesclo con usted dándole una variación del Sharingan ya que usted tenía su propia línea de sangre Hiyoton que es la manera de combinar agua y viento en hielo de manera natural felicidades es más fuerte de lo previsto nos veremos en 30 años enana''** dijo la masa de chacra rojo antes de desaparecer, Naruto solo se puso de pie y empezó a caminar lejos de la aldea no volvería hasta que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerse así misma y a sus seres queridos de los demás y con eso fue desapareciendo en la oscuridad del bosque hasta encontrar un camino solo para desplomarse en él a apunto de perder la conciencia después de tanto sufrimiento la chica acostada en el suelo solo distinguía dos sombras sobre ella aperando que no le hicieran daño.

''parece que esta niña está sufriendo un dolor interminable eh'' dijo la primera voz ''deberíamos levarla a un hospital'' dijo la segunda voz ''has lo que quieras mientras no se meta en mi camino'' dijo la primera voz ''como usted desee Zabusa-sama'' dijo la segunda voz antes de cargarla sobre sus hombros.

* * *

**N/A y eso es todo por esta vez espero que les aya gustado hasta la proxima**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola a todos estoy de vuelta con este capitulo quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios y pues a uno en especial por ayudarme a decidirme con el emparejamiento buejajaja**

* * *

**Un camino trasado**

7 años han pasado desde la desaparición de Uzumaki Naruto, no hay rastro de ella desde que encontraron un charco de sangre en el bosque después de una explosión de chacra demoniaco, incluso después de meses de búsqueda aun no encontraban nada de ella simplemente se esfumo, el Hokage estaba destrozado perdió a su querida nieta por el pueblo que juro defender no tanto por la parte shinobi sino por la civil. Todo esto ha mellado su compasión a la hora de los juicios incluso los menores parecía que Konoha estuviera en la 3ra guerra shinobi nuevamente por la actitud del sandaime especialmente para la parte chibi al reducir les su poder tan dramáticamente sobre la aldea.

* * *

Flash back 7 años

El consejo estaba en silencio mientras el Hokage entro en la habitación, claro que en alguno de ellos tenían sonrisas radiantes por algo ''Hoy a las 7 pm de la noche una turba ataco a Uzumaki Naruto sin compasión alguna e incluso sacándola de la aldea para que muriera'' dijo el Hokage con una cara de susto conteniendo su intención asesina delante de ellos ''me temo que por fin algunos habitantes han confesado su crimen delatando a algunos miembros del consejo civil'' ante esta declaración 4 concejales palidecieron no podían probarlo solo por declaraciones al menos que encontraran a su espía que modifico las agendas de protección Ambu ''y si se preguntan si encontramos a su infiltrado solos los mantengo aquí todavía para presentar los cargos correctamente, y porque también estuvieron algunos shinobis de altos clanes ninja'' con esto todo el consejo shinobi estaba confundido ''tranquilos se de antemano que actuaron por cuenta propia'' pero aun se mantenía la duda cuales fueron esos clanes mientras Sarutobi prendía su pipa los volvió a mirar pero de manera dura el profesor había regresado de su jubilación.

''Estos clanes son Uchiha, Aburame y el Hyuga sus clanes recibirán la noticia de su castigo a mas tardar mañana con un poco de deshonra claro está por el crimen de atacar a un civil de 5 años guardiana del kyuubi, que durante el ataque pudo liberarse de su barco y atacar la aldea de nuevo y por su puesto el secreto mayor guardado atacar a la heredera del clan Uzumaki y Namikaze'' con esto en consejo estaba en penumbras no se esperaban esta información inclusive Danzo estaba impactado todos menos 1 Shikaku Nara que lo había deducido hace ya un tiempo.

''si tal y como dije ella es la única hija de Kushina y Minato su herencia se daría a conocer cuando cumpliera 18 o llegara a chunin lo que ocurriera primero. Pues esta información saldrá a la luz hoy ya que estoy arto de esto Naruto desapareció sigue viva paro dudo que querrá volver y me temo que esa vez no seré indulgente el consejo civil se acaba hoy solo dejare a 3 de ellos en el consejo para que haya una voz del pueblo más nada'' con eso Danzo alzo una ceja el sabe que el Sara uno, Sarutobi no lo dejaría fuera verdad? Ese era su pensamiento al igual que sus compañeros de equipo pero no fu así el los despidió rápidamente y solo dejo aun Urahara Dosdos (padre de Tenten) Haruno Shiga (padre de Sakura) y Datishi Karin eran los 3 concejales más leales al pueblo que así mismos por lo que los demás fueron sacados a la fuerza por los Ambus y los acusados fueron eliminados ósea muertos en sus asientos antes de que protestaran y con eso el suspiro y se alejo del concejo advirtiéndoles que esto no sería su único cambio.

Fin del flash back

* * *

Tuvo que admitir que fue una de las decisiones mas acertadas que había hecho las riñas entre los clanes disminuyeron dramáticamente desde que no hay presión del concejo civil para disminuir su poder incluso las relaciones con los Uchiha mejoraron a acepción de unos radicales dentro del clan que formaron una revuelta interna dentro del clan que causo la muerte de Fukaku Uchiha al proteger a Mikoto su esposa, y la muerte de Shinji, Akari Uchiha mejor amigo y novia de Itashi el nuevo líder de dicho clan. Aparte de eso todo iba excelente, pero eso no le quitaba su mayor fracaso la protección de su querida nieta adoptiva, incluso al castigar a los civiles que cometieron el delito después de saber la verdad de su herencia los castigo de la peor manera posible quitándoles los bienes que poseían es que no muchos sabían que casi toda Konoha fue comprada en vienes raíces y negocios por el estilo con los esfuerzos del Namikaze y Uzumaki en otras palabras sus negocios les pertenecían directamente a Naruto y el simplemente se los quito lo que causo mayor revuelo ante los comerciantes que querían sus negocios de vuelta lo cual el Hokage no permitió siempre les dijo hablen con la propietaria así no pueden la lastimaron y la echaron de la aldea lo cual muchos de ellos tuvieron que vivir de manera indina por todos estos años.

De repente se escucho un toque en la puerta ''pase'' dijo el Hokage mientras vio entrar a 5 personas 2 kunoishi y 3 shinobis ''Hokage sama hemos terminado nuestra misión y pensaba que solicitar una C-rank'' dijo el ninja de pelo plateado que desafiaba visiblemente la gravedad con su único ojo visible y uniforme formal jounin, Sarutobi miro a Kakashi el sabia que lo necesitaba mientras vio a sus 4 genin asignados tenía 4 por número impar de genin graduados claro que una era porque andaba a la deriva de equipo pero bueno. esto eran Haruno Sakura una chica de pelo rosa con vestido de color rojo y pantalones de bicicleta, Sasuke Uchiha de pelo negro azabache camisa azul y chor blanco y Natsu Salamander (si saque el nombre de fairy tail así que no se quejen) que vestía con un chaleco verde oscuro abierto con camisa de rejilla sandalias shinobi estándar pantalones blancos y sorprendentemente también tenía el pelo rosa y la ultima era Yakumo Kurama esta chica era algo tímida por su línea de sangre pero muy hermosa tenía el pelo negro azulado hasta la espalda y vestía un kimono de batalla negro con sandalias estándar.

''bien tengo una deben escoltar aun constructor de puentes a su casa y cuidar que lo termine en el país de las olas'' con eso el Hokage lo mando a buscar y los presento debo decir que su primera impresión fue algo grosera pero salieron de inmediato a la salida del pueblo.

''Naru donde estas te extraño tanto y a ese pelo dorado tuyo es lo que falta para completar mi colección genin lindas'' comento e viejo Hokage.

* * *

Mientras en el país de las olas una chica de pelo rubio con ojos preciosamente azul zafiro con un kimono naranja (pensaron que le quitaría su afición naranja verdad) caminaba por las calles con un niño pequeño de cabello negro y ropa normal para alguien de su edad gusto a otro lado tomando su mano estaba un chico pelo negro largo con kimono rosa claro que parecía una chica pero su expresión antes las miradas que se dirigían a la pelo rubio demostraban que no lo era, no fue hasta que la chica rubia estornudo.

''estas bien Naru ne-san'' pregunto el niño ''estoy bien Inari seguro es que están hablando de mi unos pervertidos'' dijo con una sonrisa mientras se dirigían a su casa con un chico algo alarmado por el comentario ''estoy bien Haku-kun no hay problema'' el chico solo suspiro hasta que llegaron a casa de Inari y su madre los saludo ''Haku, Naru pasen ya les preparo te'' izo una pausa antes de decir con tristeza ''pero saben deberían irse lo más posible el parecer Gato te vio por la calle y se ha interesado en ti Naru-chan'' .

Naru se estremeció por la noticia pero solo vio como su querido novio Haku ponía una cara de furia ante esta moción pero sabía que este momento llegaría al poner a Naru espiar en el pueblo para Zabusa-sama ''gracias por la advertencia Tsunami-san nos iremos hoy por la noche'' dijo Haku de manera muy triste pero acertada después de todo ya casi todo estaba listo Naru se infiltro en las bóvedas de Gato y robo casi todos los papeles de sus propiedades y las puso a su nombre y de Haku no podían ponerlas a nombre se Zabusa pues era obvio que los kiri hunter vendría por el e incluso su dinero ya ni siquiera le pertenecía pero ahí estaba, lo único que faltaba era matarlo pero estaban esperando una escusa válida para hacerlo.

''saben Otosan vendrá con ninjas de Konoha para defendernos de Gato hasta que terminemos el puente'' dijo Tsunami con ojos tristes, Naru salió de la habitación ante la mención de Konoha seguida por Haku dejando a una muy confundida Tsunami por su salida.

''Estas bien Naru se que debe ser difícil ver gente de Konoha'' Haku dijo mientras Naru se quedo pensando en el pasado ''no importa Haku-kun sabes que lo he ido superando lentamente además como crees que me iría sin mi querido novio'' con esa última declaración el chico nieve estaba rojo como tomate mientras simplemente reacciono dándole un beso apasionado tratando de dejar sin aliento a Naruto sin posibilidad de fianza estuvo a punto de pasar al siguiente nivel si no fuera por la promesa que le izo a su querida novia hace 1 año

* * *

Flash back

''Haku enserio me estas pidiendo que sea tu novia'' pregunto la rubia con incredulidad ante dicha proposición lo que izo a Haku un poco rojo pero asintió con fuerza para demostrar su punto, Naruto solo lo miro de arriba abajo muy seriamente solo para aceptar tirándose a sus brazos para robarle su primer beso ''pero solo llegaremos a tener cariñitos mayores cuando nos casemos'' dijo ella muy seriamente además tenía 12 años no quiere ser una madre prematura, solo se voltearon al escuchar a cierta persona gigantesca atrás de ellos burlándose de su situación acaramelada el hombre media casi 2 metros pero negro oscuro corto con una camisa que no ocultaba nada su físico realmente bien formada pantalones negros y con vendas alrededor de su rostro para ocultarlo '' ya era hora me preguntaba cuando ocurriría'' dijo con una risa descontrolada.

Fin del flash back

* * *

Llegando a la guarida Zabusa los esperaba para decirles que saldrían a enfrentar a los ninja de Konoha o almenas el los enfrentaría para probar sus habilidades

No fue mucho que decir a la espesativa de Naruto era un equipo genin la única diferencia era el simple hecho que hay estaba cierto capitán ex Ambu perro, lo que lo identificaba era ese peinado desafiante de gravedad y su singular color plata.

''Bueno si es Sharingan Kakashi'' dijo Zabusa de manera muy burlona el sabia lo peligroso que era este jounin pero aun así lo mataría si se ponía en su camino. ''Momoshi Zabusa el demonio de la niebla tal parece que Gato contrato a alguien grande.

(Saltando la batalla de Zabusa y Kakashi donde captura a Kakashi)

''Jaja corran niños para mí no son verdaderos shinobis hasta que maten a alguien'' comento clon de Zabusa mientras el real se mantuvo prisionero a Kakashi lo siguiente que escucho fue decir a Natsu que no se rendiría y ataco con jutsu Katon directamente a Zabusa ignorando el clon solo para ser intersecado por un misubushin que salió del agua para disuelto como si no hubiera sido atacado lo siguiente fue que Yakumo preparo unas señales de mano y marco a Zabusa como objetivo, lo siguiente que sintió Zabusa fue un fuerte genjutsu, que no se lo espero era como si fuera real tanto que su cuerpo aun después de liberar el genjutsu tenía la herida marcada.

Decir que estaba impresionado era poco esta niña tenía talento lo admitió, sintió barias churiken lanzada para ser detenidas por lo que parecía un ejército de misubushin, por lo que él Uchiha tomo el mando de la operación puso a Sakura para ser frente a cualquier ataque a Tasuna y Yakumo, mientas Yakumo preparaba otro genjutsu y grito **Jutsu vértigo profundo**, que ocasionó que la visión de Zabusa se viera afectada y sus movimientos Sasuke y Natsu aprovecharon el momento para hacer una combinación de flancos hicieron las señales de mano ambos ''**Katon ****Goukakyuu no Jutsu**."Dijeron antes de soplar una gran bola de fuego de sus bocas hacia la que por pura suerte las esquivo a tiempo solo para ser sorprendido por una lluvia de churiken que provenía de Sakura que se dio cuenta de su movimiento, no tubo mas opción que dejar ir la prisión de agua que con tenia a Kakashi.

''Bien hecho chicos ahora yo me encargo''.

(lo demás sigue como el anime)

Dos kiri-nin hunter aparecieron en el último momento para paralizar a Zabusa en un estado de muerte con sebón disculpándose por la interrupción alegando que tenían días tratando de cazarlo.

''alguno sabe jutsu Katon me ayudaría en mi trabajo'' pregunto la que tenia mascara de lobo mientras que el otro ''Son niños no creo que deberían ver esto mejor llevémoslo a otro lugar'' dijo el que tenia la máscara de un espíritu, después de pensarlo ellos simplemente se fueron con sushin y desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejando a Kakashi con un pensamiento de nostalgia por el nin lobo, solo desmallarse por su agotamiento de chacra.

* * *

Mientras en la casa de Tsuana kakashi despertó con 3 pensamientos la de la máscara de lobo parecía conocida la otra es que el otro hunter-nin no quería cumplir su trabajo y posiblemente la traiciono y el ultimo Zabusa sigue vivo.

* * *

**N/A: y este es el gran final de mi capitulo buejajajaj espero que les haya gustado porque no lo repetiré al menos que busque una buena mejora pues para mi siguiente capitulo pienso hacerlo mas largo y pondré algunos de los detalles de la vida de Naru **


	3. no se me ocurrió titulo para este

**hola a todos aquí estoy de nuevo con dándoles mas entretenimiento jajaja perdonen si me tarde es que tengo clases y pues no me da tiempo**

* * *

Haku cuidaba a Zabuza con hierbas medicinales mientras el dormía plácidamente y me llego un escalofrió al cuello todo esto me da un mal presentimiento y luego los mire con mucho cariño.

Aun me acuerdo de ese día la primera vez que vi a Haku y a Zabuza sensei siempre estuve sola hasta que ellos me encontraron la verdad no puedo imaginarme ya sin ellos

* * *

Flash back

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente después de un largo tiempo ...

El chico vio que de pronto vio a los más bellos ojos más azules que jamás había visto la mirada en él y su Sensei, vio sus ojos vagan alrededor por un momento antes de que se volvieron hacia él y su Sensei, una vez más, no estaba seguro de si lo que estaba mirando era un ángel o no. Ojos azules, cheque, piel canela, cheque, vestido de blanco, control, halo pelo rubio, el registro.

Pero lo que no podía entender era, ¿por qué alguien herido esta chica, él y su Sensei había visto el daño que se hizo a la pequeña niña que fue tal vez ocho años de edad, que no era un espectáculo agradable, parecía perdido para un segundo cuando preguntó en voz baja que parecía hipnotizar al niño "estoy? W-¿Dónde W-¿Qué pasó?"

Antes de que pudiera responder, su Sensei dijo "Te encontramos en el medio de la carretera, que ha pasado desde niño la pérdida de sangre, si mi hijo aquí no se ha ejecutado a su lado que le hubieras muerto si no parchar algunos de sus heridas, así que después de que lo hizo, le recogió y corrió a un pueblo cercano, donde un médico le curó todo el camino ... ¿Qué te pasó? " el muchacho miró a la chica cerró los ojos con fuerza durante un segundo antes de decir como ella los volvió a abrir "yo, yo fui atacada ..." se detuvo antes de inhalar un fuerte grito de un dolor que acababa de sentir, entonces ella dijo "lo siento ... Estoy realmente sufriendo en este momento ... "

Él miró a su Sensei sacudir la cabeza un poco antes de decir "chica, descansar un poco, volveremos cuando su sensación mejor ..." el chico vio el guiño chica antes de oírla decir "Gracias ... Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki ..." el muchacho luego oyó su Sensei dijo "Nombres Zabuza Momochi niño ..." Ella asintió de nuevo ante sus ojos azules se posaron en él a solas, cuando miró a los ojos que se sentía como él y ella eran los únicos dos en la habitación sin que nadie más.

El niño entonces dijo: "Mi nombre es Haku Haku ... Sólo ..." vio una sonrisa se colocará en su rostro cansado, vendajes estaban alrededor de su cabeza, en un lado de su cheque en la que se cortó, y más casi todo su cuerpo, luego oyó decir "Gracias ... Haku ..." y antes de Haku podía decir nada, con los ojos cerrados y se quedó dormida que necesita el resto ...

Fin del flash back

* * *

Solo espero que no pase nada malo tengo un mal presentimiento sobre este plan.

Mientras en casa de Tazuna.

* * *

"Zabuza no está muerto ..." Kakashi dijo que le dijo a los otros. Se quedó sin aliento en este mientras que otros ojos se abrieron.

Equipo Siete había llegado a la casa de Tazuna después Kakashi se había desmayado, Kakashi había despertado y había estado pensando para sí mismo durante mucho tiempo, cuando Sakura le preguntó qué le pasaba, les dijo Kakashi, Zabuza no estaba muerto ...

"Q-¿Qué? Pero vimos su cuerpo Kakashi-Sensei! Incluso dijo que no tenía signos vitales, eso significa que su corazón se detuvo!" Sakura dijo con horror, Kakashi entonces dijo: "Su corazón se detuvo, pero eso era sólo un estado temporal para simular la muerte ... Piense en las armas que chico Hunter utiliza, se les llama Senbon, es normalmente utilizado como tratamiento médico no como un arma ... "

Kakashi se detuvo y dijo: "¿Y esa chica Hunter, normalmente, Hunter Nins trabajar juntos en la pista de un ninja renegado, pero se veía que no necesitaba su ayuda, Hunter Nins están entrenados para esperar lo inesperado cuando se enfrentan a un ninja renegado ... Por lo visto, yo diría que esas dos Nins Hunter estaban ayudando a Zabuza, y mi conjetura es, si no nos dejamos ir, esa chica rubia nos había atacado y dejar los otros dos para escaparse antes de que cansado de escapar a sí misma, ella es fuerte ... Puedo sentirlo ... "

Kakashi los miró y se dio cuenta de las intensas miradas en ellos. Todo lo que podía pensar era: _'Eso, y que es muy familiar para mí ... ¿Quién es ella?_

* * *

Naruto sintió la brisa marina y suspiró profundamente, abrió los ojos al oír de Zabuza "Así que ... ¿Cómo fue tu misión en este mes?" se dio la vuelta y le dijo: "Realmente te odio ahora Zabuza, no sólo iba a estar lejos de Haku-Kun, pero tuve que dejar a mi niño pobre por sí mismo en las manos de un hombre cruel! ahora ..." A continuación, se acercó a Zabuza y le dio una patada en la cabeza en broma cuando dijo: "¿Dónde está mi ESPADA USTED cara de culo?"

Zabuza sólo se rió entre dientes antes de llegar a los bolsillos del pantalón, sacó un pergamino y lo arrojó a la rubia como dijo "Aquí mocoso, te lo juro, a veces pienso que amas esa espada más de lo que ama a su novio ... Pero bueno, yo puedo culparte, se quejan de que cuando amo a mi espada también ... "Haku asintió con la cabeza en lo que dijo Naruto Zabuza pero luego dijo" Hey, me encanta Haku-Kun, tanto como amo a mi espada ... Es que no me gusta estar lejos de ella eso es todo, y sin este bebé me había muerto hace mucho, mucho tiempo ... "

Abrió el libro y deshizo el Justu, en lugar del desplazamiento era una hoja gigante casi tan grande como la de Zabuza con el nombre tallado de **LUNA** la enorme espada estaba bien echa y irradiaba chacra infundido en ella Naruto felizmente los abrazó y luego los colocó de lado, le acarició suavemente antes de mirar a Haku que dijo "Mira, te encanta esa espada más que yo ..." Naruto rodó los ojos y dijo en broma "No Haku-Kun ..."

Zabuza tosió un poco para captar su atención antes de que él dijo: "Así que ... ¿Cuál es el estado de ese pueblo Gato ha estado controlando Naru?"

Naruto negó con la cabeza ante el apodo ya la pregunta, pero dijo mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo "Él está chupando el lugar seco Zabuza-Sensei, nadie, ni siquiera a los hombres y mujeres, una vez más ricos del pueblo tiene suficiente dinero, o comida para sí, los niños no menos de cuatro se están embolsando selección en las calles, las mujeres están vendiendo sus cuerpos y más se están convirtiendo en las niñas de Gato para el dinero y comida, y los hombres están planeando dispuestos unirse Gato sólo para obtener algo de dinero para sus familias, créame Zabuza-Sensei cuando digo esto es realmente malo, estamos luchando por la persona equivocada ... Si cualquier cosa que diga nos unimos para proteger a ese constructor de puentes ... Además de su hija y nieto son buena gente y no quiero verlos llegar daño ... "

Zabuza escuchó por un momento antes de la audiencia "Al principio Inari fue malo y cruel que me decía que tenía que salir de la aldea o Gato iba a matarme, pero luego me dio un puñetazo al mocoso por decir eso y yo le dije que Gato se un día será atendido una vez por todas y que no se debe relinchando como un bebé, después de que él comenzó a entender lo que quería decir, ya que cada día que pasa ... "Zabuza asintió suavemente antes de preguntar" Por cierto, ¿por qué No estás en el pueblo en estos momentos, esta misión iba a durar un mes y medio, por qué estaban con Haku? "

Naruto negó con la cabeza y dijo: "Inari y su madre vinieron a mí hace un par de horas esta mañana y me dijeron que Gato estaba tomando un 'gusto' a mí cuando caminaba por las calles del pueblo, dijo a sus hombres para capturar si alguna vez me fui a la ciudad hoy en día. Tsunami e Inari me dijeron a mi y a Haku que iban a ayudarme a conseguir en la medida de lo que puedo lejos de la aldea, cuando pensaban que salí corriendo de la entrada del pueblo, se fueron a casa y me corrieron de nuevo a el escondite ... Desempaqué allí pero luego me aburrí, así que sin nada más que hacer que conseguí mi máscara y corrí a buscar a usted y a Haku-Kun ... "

Ella se detuvo y se dio cuenta Haku sonrojándose un poco, pero luego dijo: "¿Y qué puedo encontrar cuando lo encuentre? Te veo, Zabuza-Sensei combatir ese ninja de cabello blanco y Haku-Kun espera en los árboles cercanos, por lo que se yo, Me acerqué y lo asusté realmente bueno, Haku-Kun casi se cayó del árbol, ahora que era divertido... "

Haku Luego dijo: "Hey, usted salió de la nada así que me sorprendió!" señaló con el dedo a Naruto quien una vez más se rió de él mientras ella le acarició la cabeza diciendo: "En este Haku-Kun ... Bien ..." Zabuza puso los ojos a la rubia dando conciertos y el usuario hielo ruborizada, luego dijo: "¿Va a dos pájaros del amor Basta, me voy a la mordaza ... "ambos" pájaros del amor 'se volvió y disparó un poco de resplandor a su amo con un rubor en sus rostros, Zabuza sólo se rió de esto.

"Así que ... ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" Naruto preguntó mientras se detenía su mirada preguntándose lo que los dos hombres de su vida quería decir acerca de su misión ahora.

Haku miró Zabuza en preguntarnos también, Zabuza tomó aire y dijo: "Si lo que usted dice es verdad de lo que realmente estamos en el lado equivocado de esta batalla, y sabiendo Gato que tendrá que matarnos, incluso si tenemos esta misión una y hecho con, así que por ahora vamos a jugar nuestra parte como sus trabajadores. Pero cuando se muestra un signo de la traición, que es cuando vamos a tener que asegurarse de que va a pagar por eso ... Pero por ahora Haku me ayude al escondite, y Naruto ... "

Zabuza se detuvo y miró a la chica crecido, y de repente una visión de ella siendo tan sólo ocho años de edad, sonriéndole y Haku, hablando de distancia sobre la vida había entrado en su mente por un momento.

Entonces él me dijo moviendo la cabeza "Cuando Gato, vuelve al escondite, debe permanecer fuera de la vista, si se entera de que está trabajando para nosotros que va a sospechar que algo está pasando, también ... Averigüe todo lo que pueda acerca de Kakashi y su equipo ... "

Naruto asintió, pero Haku estaba preocupado ...

Naru pensó una vez mas fuera del escondite mejor dicho en sima de el.

Se había quedado en el pueblo durante todo el tiempo que pudo, que había ayudado a aquellos que lo necesitaban, y ella no le había pedido nada a cambio y sólo por eso fue muy querido en el pueblo, pero se convirtió en demasiado bien le gusta cuando vio Gato ella un par de veces. Ella se estremeció ante la idea de que el hombre, que odiaba la forma en que llegó a ella a pesar de que tenía doce años, cuando ella le dijo a su edad lo único que hizo fue reír antes de decir que no podía esperar para ver cómo se veía cuando se hizo mayor que eso.

Luego, hace unos días, una carta fue dada a ella de Haku diciendo que Gato estaba pidiendo su ayuda para matar al constructor de puentes, cuando se enteró de esto ella se enojó, ella le gustaba mucho ese viejo Tazuna y su familia, sentido triste y enojado cuando se enteró de lo que pasó con el padrastro de Inari no gracias a Gato.

De repente, el viento sopló de nuevo esta vez bailando a su alrededor. Ella se rió un poco al viento que le gustaba lucir mucho cuando estaba en una profunda reflexión. Luego respiró el aire frío verano ahora ...

Desde el día en que fue encontrado por Haku y Zabuza, se aferró a ellos como una lapa, cuando iban a caminar por el pueblo que la colocaron en ella seguiría detrás de ellos, cuando iban a viajar a una diferente seguía como un perrito , finalmente, después de seis aldeas más tarde, Zabuza se enojó apagado y le gritó que dejarlos en paz.

Pero cuando dijo esto, Naruto se acercó y le dio una patada en el lugar donde no brilla el sol ... Digamos Zabuza no podía caminar durante una semana ...

Después de eso, sin embargo, Haku y Naruto hablaron el uno al otro durante su visita a Zabuza en el hospital. Cuando Zabuza le preguntó por qué estaba siguiendo a ella le habló de su vida en Konoha y cómo odiaba siempre conseguir vencer, entonces ella le dijo que ella quería estar cerca de por lo menos alguien que se preocupaba por ella y que quería aprender a defenderse.

Por supuesto, Haku Zabuza rogó que le permitiera unirse a ellos, sobre todo porque Zabuza sabía que el chico quería un amigo y él podía decir que Haku estaba aplastando a la chica de cabello rubio, cuando aceptó todo lo que dijo fue: "Me siento como si estuviera va a abrir un orfanato antes o después ... ", tanto vitorearon cuando se enteraron de que pudiera unirse a su viaje ...

Al principio Naruto solo quería aprender a defenderse a sí misma y luego se iba a volver a Konoha, pero después de un tiempo, ya que pasó un tiempo con Zabuza y Haku, empezó a disfrutar de estar con ellos, así que al final se quedó con ellos, estar de acuerdo con cualquier plan Zabuza rayada, ella se quedaron hasta que ella se dio cuenta de que había estado con ellos durante unos cuatro años. Aprendió muchas cosas como la sanidad, el sellado, la velocidad, y su favorito de todos los tiempo, la lucha con espada y quiso dominar ese arte ...

Era gracias a Zabuza, Naruto había aprendido a amar las espadas, por lo que para su noveno cumpleaños Zabuza había conseguido una espadas bien hecha llamada "Luna" fue un nombre extraño pero sin embargo Naruto le encanto con su corazón ... Ella También se enteró de que mediante la infusión de su Chakra del viento podría hacer que el daño doble de malo en la batalla.

Ella también había aprendido mucho sobre el viento a su alrededor, gracias a Haku aprendió a utilizar el viento a su favor, tanto en combate y reconocimiento. También agradece al Kyuubi ya que gracias al ritual que la volvió un hanyous se curó más rápido que nadie en su grupo por lo que si es que alguna vez llegó a una situación difícil, que sería capaz de sacarlos de la batalla ...

Una vez más el hilo de sus pensamientos de repente se apartó como el viento de repente sopló con dureza a ella, sus ojos se hacia donde soplaba y por el aspecto de la misma, que soplaba hacia el puente ...

* * *

**NA: y eso es todo x hoy como les dije van aprendiendo mas sobre naru verdad espero que les guste y si preguntan si esto es un Naru Haku pero ponder un poco mas de picor en el esunto despues**


	4. Chapter 4

**SI SE PREGUNTAN POR QUE NO E PUBLICADO MAS MIS HISTORIAS ES MUY SIMPLE E TENIDO MI POBRE PC DAÑADA Y PUES MUCHOS DE LOS CAPÍTULOS DE MIS HISTORIAS ESTABAN ADENTRO Y NO HE PODIDO SEGUIR LA CONTINUIDAD DE MIS HISTORIAS XQ ME E PERDIDO POR LO AVANSADA QUE ESTABA EN ELLAS ASI Q POR FAVOR ESPEREN UN POCO MAS PARA ELLAS **


End file.
